


Because I Dared You

by makingitwork



Series: Hotch, Morgan and Spencer [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, dare kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Morgan decide to dare Reid, see how far he'll go.</p><p>Answer: pretty damn far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Dared You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by LiaSuzanne, not sure I did the idea justice, but I loved to try! If you've got anymore, I'm all ears, you're ideas are awesome.

"It's impractical," Reid whined, as Morgan handed him his trousers "I mean...why not?" His annoyance quickly became worry "What are you planning on doing?"

Morgan smile evilly "Nothing pretty boy, don't worry about it."

"Then why can't I wear underwear?" He muttered, taking the tight black jeans Morgan had offered him, pulling them on. Hotch stepped out of the bathroom, glistening in only a towel. They both watched as Reid went in search for his shoes. 

"Did he do it?" Hotch asked quietly, Morgan nodded

"And the black jeans,"

Hotch smiled "Good."

...  
...  
...

When it started, Reid wasn't even aware.

"Okay," Morgan placed the hot chocolate down before Reid on the conference table, where he sat opposite Hotch, who was talking worriedly to Rossi. "I dare you to wipe the cream from the hot chocolate onto your finger, and lick it off."

Spencer frowned, looking up at one of his doms with innocent eyes; "Why?"

"Because I dared you too." Morgan said simply, turning down to the file. 

The only thing Reid could think was that he was testing Spencer's loyalty, so he wiped the frothy white cream onto his index finger, and licked it of slowly. It was sweet and sugary, and so he proceeded to lick the rest off. Morgan watched as Hotch noticed, and stiffened, eyes glued to where the white had stained Spencer's bottom lip. Morgan made sure not to look himself, unsure whether he could keep himself in check if he saw what looked like cum on Spencer's pink lips. Spencer unknowingly ran his tongue against his bottom lip, turning the page of the file and turning to Morgan "That okay?"

"Well done kid," Morgan murmured smiling "But they'll get harder."

...

"Spencer," Hotch called him into his office, closing the door, he sat at his desk and Spencer hovered, unsure. 

"What's wrong?"

"It's my dare." Spencer shivered at the smug look in Hotch's eyes "Suck me off, under the desk."

"W-what?" Spencer's eyes widened "I...but someone could..." his excuses drifted, before he blurted "We're at work!" Hotch smiled at him, gesturing beneath his desk. Spencer nodded, his blush making Hotch's member leak, and then everything was positioned, and no one could see him. 

"Just whatever you do, don't stop and don't make noise."

Spencer nodded, licking his lips as he unzipped and pulled Hotch out, stroking him a few times, before sliding him into his mouth and suckling quietly. Spencer was just getting into it, the taste and smell of Hotch invading all his senses, as he worked enthusiastically, flicking his tongue over the tip, and then deep throating again, hands on Hotch's knees, forcing it further down his throat, making himself gag beautifully on it. Hotch moaned slightly from time to time, but kept his eyes on his work, when there was a knock on the door, and it opened, as Rossi's voice floated in. 

Spencer froze, but then Hotch's hand was in his hair, and he remembered the rules of the dare, and he went back to milking Hotch. "What's up, Dave?" Hotch asked, voice even and smooth. 

"I was just thinking that because JJ's due any day now, if you've given any thought to the temporary replacement?"

"I was actually considering not having one." Hotch answered, nudging his chair forward so his dick slid down Spencer's throat. He was close, so Spencer bobbed his head faster, hollowing his cheeks. "You know the team, it takes a while for any new comers to truly merge in, and with a temporary replacement, I'm just not sure it's worth it."

"Exactly why I'm here," Rossi said quickly "I'm thinking that we just have Strauss step in as liason, we won't see her more than necessary and..." Spencer stopped listening, because Hotch's dick was engorging and twitched in his mouth, and Hotch came with a grunt, disguised as a cough, and Spencer swallowed all of it, gently lapping it up and cleaning Hotch's now limp member, before tucking him gently back into his pants, and sitting poised, under the desk. Rossi left soon enough, and Hotch pulled his chair out, smiling at Spencer 

"Good boy."

...

A few hours later, they were on the jet, heading to Georgia, and while Reid poured himself some coffee, he felt Morgan step up behind him "Hey pretty boy," he laughed. Spencer ducked his head, flustered "You're next dare is ready."

"More whipped cream?"

"Not exactly," Morgan grinned "You're gonna sit by me at the table, Hotch opposite you, and you're gonna jerk yourself off."

Spencer's eyes widened and his voice rose in pitch "What?! You can't do that! In front of everyone- we'll be discussing the profile, how can I help if I have to do that? And-" he glared at Derek "That's why I'm not wearing underwear." He hissed. Morgan ruffled his hair and headed back to his seat. Spencer stood fuming for a few moments as he hadn't realised it earlier. But he soon relented, and slid into his seat, protected by his two lovers, and dutifully unzipped his jeans and wrapped his trembling fingers around it, stroking gently. 

"Alright," Hotch cleared his throat "Let's review the profile."

They bounced ideas off each other, Spencer bucking into his hand, he was nearing orgasm, just knowing what he was doing was wrong made him feel hot inside, and he was smearing his precum down his length, breathing heavily. So of course, Morgan had to take that away "So Reid, what's the statistic on serial killers that use knives and premeditate in the US?"

Spencer swallowed thickly, his hand never stopped moving under the desk, Hotch made sure of that "87% are white pales under 40, and 5% are women, ranging from age 16 to 67," 

"Are you alright, Reid?" Emily frowned "You look a little...hot?"

"Fine, tired," he managed, waiting until eyes weren't on him, as he closed his eyes, and let his head tip back in ecstasy against the leather chair, he came hotly into the tissue he'd prepared, cleaning himself up quickly, and rebuttoning himself. He couldn't look at Hotch and Morgan for the rest of the trip, but they were looking at him. 

...

On the jet back, Hotch wanted his second dare.

So as Spencer sat between them, he was instructed to give them both a simultaneous hand job, while the rest of the team slept. The young genius enjoyed the feeling of the two different sized silky dicks sliding between his fingers, loved that he could give them the attention they gave him. They twitched in his hands, as if an entity of their own, and came at the same time, gripping the desk as Spencer shuddered with their hot cum on his hands. He looked between them "So who won?"

"A tie," Hotch breathed, closing his eyes "We'll claim our prize when we get home."

"Prize?" Spencer frowned, looking to Morgan "What's that?"

Morgan laughed, handing Reid a book for the rest of the flight "Not 'what' genius, 'who."

There was a calming silence for a long moment. 

"Ooh..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending was slightly rushed...
> 
> PROMPTS FOR THIS SERIES!  
> x  
> :)


End file.
